


The Valley

by VockOfAllTrades



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VockOfAllTrades/pseuds/VockOfAllTrades
Summary: Sabrina, after a fight with her father, decides to go visit her Grandfather on his farm in Pelican Town. She decides to stay in town for awhile. During this stay, she learns some secrets, develops some of her own, and forms relationships that change the course of her life. Oh. And that's that one guy...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue introducing my original characters and establishing that Grandpa is not dead. He's going to be a reoccurring character, which isn't something I see too often in Stardew fics.

Leonardo and Cameron

Leonardo Gray was born and raised in Stardew Valley. He planned to stay there until the day he died. He worked on his family’s farm, and after their passing it became his farm. He met a girl and settled down in the small town. His best friend, Lewis, was his best man during the ceremony. Soon after their marriage the happy couple had a son, they named him Cameron.  


When he was old enough, he started helping on the farm. At first, they were simple tasks. Throwing seed for the chicken and ducks to eat. As Cameron grew older, the tasks grew with difficulty. Soon he was shearing sheep, milking cows, and even helping tend to the crops.  


Everything was good. The family was happy. Sunrise Farm was thriving. What could go wrong?

“It’s calling my name!” he shouted. “Did you really think I was going to stay here my whole life?”  


“Where are you going to go?” Leo shouted back, “Your money can’t get you an apartment out there, Cameron.”  


“I don’t care. I can’t stay here. I want to see what’s out there,” he gestured through the wall of their home, towards the direct of Zuzu city. “I want to find a stable job out there. I want to raise a family. And there’s no way in hell I can do that here.” He sighed, looking at his parents. His dad was red faced, angry. His mom.. She was sad, silent tears streaming down her face.  


“Look,” he continued after a brief silence, “Everyone in Stardew Valley I see as family. Jodi. Caroline. Marnie. I can’t date them. Isn’t dating your family illegal? Do you want me breaking the law?” He looked at his dad, his expression lightening.  


“I want to find someone to settle down with. Maybe go back to school. Anything other than be a farmer.”  


“Cam...,” his mother spoke quietly, voice wavering, “You know we only want the best for you, right?” Cameron nodded. “Let me help you find a place out there. Don’t go just yet.”  


He hesitated, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. His grip never left the backpack on his back.  
After a silence, he sighed. “Alright, Mom.”  


Melody took Cameron’s hand, gently, and they walked out of view of Leonardo. This left him alone with nothing but his thoughts. He wanted the world for his son, but he couldn’t bear the idea of him leaving. His only son, leaving for a realm completely different than what he grew up in. Would he be okay? Would he manage out there? Get a job? Settle down some place nice, with a nice girl? He sat in silence for a long time, before a realization came to him;

His son was leaving the Valley.

Sabrina

The last time Sabrina saw her Grandfather, the visit ended in a fight between him and her father, Cameron. She tried to defend her Grandfather, but every time she opened her mouth to speak her father hushed her. He had said, “You’re too young to know what you’re talking about,” and although the topic of the argument was long forgotten, that sentence stuck with Sabrina.  


It had been 5 years since then.  


“It’s been long enough, right?” Sabrina thought aloud. “They can’t still be mad at each other. There’s no way.”  


A visit was needed. If Cameron and Leonardo got into a fight again, she could try to diffuse it. She was older, and Cameron couldn’t say anything about her being young.  


Plus, she just wanted to see her Grandfather again.

“Absolutely not, Sabrina!”  


“But why not?” she cried. “You haven’t seen him in years! Don’t you miss him?”  


Cameron scoffed, “That old man is crazy, Sab. I miss who he was. Not him now.”  


Sabrina recoiled, had he really just said that? About his own father? Her Grandfather?  


Cameron continued, “He thinks the city is corrupting me. Turning me into some type of monster. He’s always been against the city. The day I told him I was leaving, we fought. The only reason he didn’t beat me right then and there was because Ma was around!”  


Sabrina stayed silent. He couldn’t be a crazy old man. Sure, he had his wacky moments, but he’s been the same old Grandpa for as long as she could remember. He taught her how to ride a horse. Showed her how to fish in the river. Told her bedtime stories of the monsters that lived around town. Maybe that’s why Cameron thought he was crazy. Monsters don’t exist.  


“I’ll go myself then,” Sabrina said, coldly. “Unless mom wants to come with me,” she glanced towards her mom.  


Her mom returned a sad smile, “I’d love to dear but.. You know it’s getting to be busy around the shop. I can’t afford the time off right now.”  


Cameron rolled his eyes and put his hands up in defeat, “Fine, do what you want. But don’t come crying to me when you learn yourself that he’s just a crazy, senile, old man.”

“He’s not a crazy old man,” Sabrina mumbled to herself. She glanced at her phone. 10:27.  


“When’s the bus gonna be here?” A young boy whined.  


“Soon sweetie, I promise,” the mother replied.  


Is she waiting for the Stardew bus too? Sabrina thought.  


Sabrina chose the day of the Stardew Valley fair to make a surprise visit to her Grandfather. When she was younger the fair seemed never ending. Booths filled with games were scattered throughout town. With games came prizes, lots of prizes. The strong man game gave out the big stuffed animals, Sabrina always begged her Dad to win one for her. The fishing game gave out miniature toy ducks and fish. Of course, the slingshot game gave out the best prize. If you managed to break the high score they would send you on your way with your own slingshot. Parents didn’t like it for a lot of reasons, but it kept the kids entertained.  


Then there was the smell of fresh-baked food, apple pies, pumpkin pies, stuffing, pumpkin soup. Just the thought alone was able to bring Sabrina close to drooling. Almost all of it was made by the people of Pelican town. They either grew the ingredients or bought them from her Grandfather's farm. The meals from Pelican Town always tasted better then from back home.  


Finally, there was the petting zoo. The owner of the local ranch picked out a spot and made some corralls to hold animals from the ranch. Chickens and ducks clucked, and pecked at your hand if you held out your palm filled with seed. Cows were gentle giants, they would lick you through the fencing whether you had food or not. The owner would also set kids on top of the giant beasts, and that always got kids to laugh. Of course, his trusty horse was always around. He carefully eat carrots out of the hands of kids, and gently nudged them with his head.

Sabrina was quickly snapped from her thoughts, hearing the squeak of brakes. She tugged her sweater, anxiously. The bus seemed old, and with odd colors, gray with pink and blue striped.  


The doors opened, and a blonde, curly haired woman called out, “Bus to Stardew Valley.” She seemed less than enthusiastic about the trip announcement.  


Sabrina took a seat at the front of the bus. There were a few other people who climbed aboard, but after waiting for a few more minutes the bus started rolling.

“Hey kid,” a voice startled Sabrina from her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw the same bus driver looking at her. “We’re here.”  


Sabrina’s face flushed red, “I, um, sorry.” She quickly collected her backpack and exited the bus. She stepped on to the grass and saw a path a little ways in front of her.  


The bus driver exited the bus, “Fair’s to the left.” She said to Sabrina, then followed the path herself.  


Sabrina took a breath, and followed behind the driver. The town square was filled with life. Children were running from booth to booth playing games. The petting zoo was set up, managed by a scraggly looking man. The smell of delicious food wafted in the air. It wasn’t quite how she remembered it. It seemed smaller, but then again, the world seems huge as a kid.  


Walking deeper into town, several boxes caught Sabrina’s eyes. There were 6 boxes in total, each filled with goods and having different names attached to them.  


“Pierre… Marnie… Willy… Clint… Marlon… and… Leo,” she spoke to no one.  


All four boxes were filled with goods. Pierre’s box had a variety of vegetables. Marnie’s box had cheeses, milk, and even cloth. Willy’s box had a lot of fish. Clint’s box had gemstones and ores. Marlon’s box had… What did Marlon’s box have? Sabrina stood, pondering.  


“Ah, I see you’re looking at my winnings,” an older man said to Sabrina.  


“I um.. What are they?” Sabrina questioned, warily.  


“Monster remnants.”  


“Monsters? But.. Monsters don’t-” Sabrina was interrupted.  


“That’s what they tell you, kiddo,” the man chuckled. “Name’s Marlon. I run the Adventurer’s Guild in town. It’s just me and my pal Gil nowadays, but we take care of the monsters in town.”  


“Huh.. Cool,” was all Sabrina was able to get out. Maybe Dad was right… she thought. The people here are kinda wacky…  


She looked to the last box. Leo. Pops. It had the most variety of all of them. There were jams, wine, fruit, and gemstones. She glanced to the other box of gemstones. Pops’ gems seemed somehow brighter than his.  


“Well, isn’t this a sight for sore eyes!” a man exclaimed.  


Sabrina turned around, meeting the eyes of an older man, “Lewis!” She exclaimed happily.  


Lewis, the Mayor of Pelican Town, made his way to the girl. He hugged her, smiling the whole time. “I bet Leo is so glad to see you!”  


“Um, actually..” Sabrina hesitated.  


“He doesn’t know you’re here?”  


Sabrina shook her head. “I wanted to surprise him.”  


“And surprised he will be!” Lewis gleamed.

Lewis cleared his throat, “Attention everyone! I would like to announce the winner of the Grange Display!”  


A majority of the out of towners had left at this point. That left the townsfolk crowding around Lewis. The most excited ones seemingly the contestants.  


“In third place... Clint!”  


The man, known as Clint, waved and smiled awkwardly. Leo giving him a proud slap on the back. Sabrina glanced back to the boxes, trying to pin a box to the man. Clint was the man with the gemstones.  


“In second place… Marnie!”  


Marnie, a heavier woman, cheered loudly, earning plenty of congratulations. Again, glancing to the boxes, Sabrina determined she was the rancher of the group.  


“And in first place… Leo!”  


A man in the group groaned loudly, and Leo just laughed. “Maybe next year Pierre!”  


Sabrina glanced to the remaining boxes. Pierre had… The produce. That just leaves.. Her eyes scanned the crowd for who could be the mysterious Willy.  


Lewis smiled, “I’m sure you’re all wondering what your prizes are this year. Clint wins 500G, and Marnie, 750G!”  


Their eyes both lit up. Marnie hugged Lewis, maybe a little too friendly, and Clint shook his hand with a smile.  


“Leo,” he looked at his best friend, “I actually have a special prize for you!”  


Pierre rolled his eyes, “Lewis, is playing favorites really fair? Maybe we need a new judge next year.”  


“Now now Pierre…” the older man chuckled.  


“Um.. Hi,” a small voice said from behind the group.  


Lewis smiled, and the crowd turned to see Sabrina standing behind them.  


“Sabby-Rina!” Leo exclaimed. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a bear hug, “What’re you doing out there Girly?”  


Sabrina smiled, “Surprise visit?” 

Before she knew it, the weekend was over, and she was back on the bus returning to Zuzu city. Lewis and Leo waved from the stop until they were out of view. She sighed, and smiled. She knew Pops wasn’t crazy. He was still the same old man that she knew and loved growing up. Still as kind and considerate as ever.  


The two had caught up. Sabrina had talked about work and the stress of it all, and Leo had invited her to stay longer. She smiled at the thought, I’d love to, but I’ve got a really important project to get back to, she had replied.  


Well, whenever you need a change you know where to find me, Kiddo.  


She turned a key over in her hands. It was engraved with Sunrise Farm. The metal was cold in her hands, but it felt like it belonged with her. Looking out the window, trying to find the last view of the Valley, Sabrina made an important decision in her life.

She would come back to the Valley.


	2. Welcome to Pelican Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bus ride into Pelican Town.

Sabrina exhaled, her breath leaving a cold, misty trail in front of her. It had been about 4 months since the visit to Stardew Valley, and now in late March, she wondered how it looked. During her last visit, the trees were shades of red and orange. Apples dangled precariously from some of the trees, on others their leaves had started littering the town and farm. Were any of the trees starting to bloom? What about her Grandfather's farm? The last time she had seen it there were plants everywhere. How was it now? 

A squeal from bus brakes snapped Sabrina from her thoughts. She looked up to see the same gray-pink-blue bus before her. Just like before, it was empty aside from the bus driver.

“Bus for Stardew Valley,” she spoke, still with little enthusiasm.

Taking one last look around her, Sabrina took a breath. It was time. She entered the bus with a smile, “Hi.”

“Hey Kid,” she replied. She seemed uninterested in having a conversation.

Sabrina tossed her bag in the first seat directly behind the driver, and sat beside it. Without waiting any longer, the bus doors closed. The driver shifted out of park, and the bus started moving.

  
  


This time, she didn’t sleep. The entire ride to the Valley was filled with silence. Save for the few times Sabrina rummaged through her bag, double checking that she had everything.

_ Medicine. Some clothes. Toothbrush and paste…  _ Sabrina searched. She couldn’t help but feel she had forgotten something. Shoving her hand into her hoodie pocket, she felt the cold metal that was the key to the house. She also felt her phone, and wallet.  _ What did I forget? _

_ _ She finally sighed, leaning against the bus window in defeat. The window was cold, and every time she breathed a fog appeared on the window. Raising her finger to the window, Sabrina smiled slightly. On the window she drew a smiley face, with a circle around it for good measure. 

Around her were green, newly blossoming fields, and large mountains. The mountains didn’t scare Sabrina, they seemed inviting almost, rather than ominous.  _ Maybe that’s a good thing?  _ She thought. 

“Hey Kid,” the driver spoke, interrupting Sabrina’s train of thought.

“Yes?” she asked.

“We’re almost there. Just wanted to make sure you were awake this time,” she said with a slight laugh in her voice.

Sabrina flushed red, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. “Um, I’m sorry about that. I don’t usually fall asleep on busses,” she looked up, “And I wasn’t even that tired! I don’t even remember dozing off or anything!”

She let out a laugh, “Don’t worry about it. Just teasing you a bit. Name’s Pam, by the way. Realized I never really introduced myself or anything like that. It’s not everyday you have someone new moving into town.”

“Sabrina,” she replied with a smile.

The two chatted the remainder of the ride, mostly about city life. Before they knew it, the bus was stopped. Sabrina studied her surroundings. Trees were in early bloom, there were small flowers growing all around, and even vegetables growing in the wild.

“Welcome to Pelican Town, Kid,” Pam said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know this hasn't gotten a lot of views or anything, but I'm, sorry for the lack of update! Whenever I posted the first chapter, it was the end of summer. I got back to school and it's senior year of college. I've been working a lot, haha. But I'm trying to get back into this, and I have up until chapter 4 (3 if you ignore the prologue) completely finished, and well... About to be uploaded! Thanks for the wait!


	3. The Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina's first night, and second day on the farm.

Yesterday, she had arrived later in the day, and her Grandfather suggested taking it easy and just settling down for the day. Sabrina had done just that. She opened the door leading to her small room. There wasn’t much to it. Inside was a twin bed, desk, lamp, dresser, and small closet. Her laptop was set up on her desk, although she wasn’t sure how much use she would get of it, and her clothes were put away. 

Most of her day was spent exploring the farm and playing with her Grandfather’s dog, Basil. Basil was a 4 year old Rottweiler, who had plenty of energy to play. He kept Leonardo company in his long days of working on the farm.

When it came to dinner time, Leo had explained his usual routine. “Usually get up around 6, feed the animals around 7, make sure the crops are watered and my sprinklers aren’t breaking on me,” he sighed, “A few of them just broke on me the other day.”

The rest was all gibberish to Sabrina, she nearly groaned when hearing she had to get up at 6am. She wasn’t used to working the early shifts for work. Usually, she was scheduled the midday shift, varying between starting at 12 to 2.

Soon, it was 10pm, and she was laying in her new bed. It was uncomfortably small. Not to mention that she could feel every spring through the thin mattress. She had a window that looked towards the forested area behind the house. It was black back there, and she was barely able to distinguish between night sky and a tree.

Just then, a branch snapped outside somewhere. Despite being an adult, Sabrina covered her head with a blanket. It hadn’t occurred to her how scared she was. Alone in a new environment. No, not alone. She had Pops and Basil. And the bus driver… Pam, she seemed nice enough. Her head was about to come out from the blanket when another branch snapped, and a thought came to her head.

_ “We take care of the monsters in town,” _ a man had told her during her last visit. What was his name, Marvin? He couldn’t be serious right? Monsters aren’t real, are they? They’re made up to scare kids for Spirit’s Eve. ...right?

  
  


_ Knock, knock, knock _

“‘Rina!” Leo exclaimed, “We gotta go, it’s quarter after, you’ve slept long enough!”

Sabrina groaned. This wasn’t going to go well. The mattress springs had dug into her back all night, and the monsters… No, animals, that kept breaking branches outside kept her up all night. She hadn’t even been here a full day and she was already being paranoid about make-believe monsters. Was she going to be able to handle this?

“I’m comin’,” she sighed. She pulled on an old gray shirt and a pair of jeans. She wasn’t entirely sure how to dress for farm life, but this was hopefully a step in the right direction. Pulling her hair back into a high ponytail, she stepped out of her bedroom. Her Grandfather stood in the kitchen, coffee in hand, smiling at her. He had on a green shirt, boots caked in mud, and overalls with what seemed to be a never ending supply of stains. Basil was at his heels, excited to be going out into the farm.

“Want a cup?” he asked her.

Yawning, she replied by shaking her head. “I don’t drink that stuff. It tastes terrible.”

“You’re gonna need the extra boost Girly,” he smiled playfully. He downed the rest of his coffee as Sabrin put on a pair of boots. Soon after, he led her out into the farm.

Leo showed her the ropes; how to tend for the early spring crops, and how to make sure they were growing properly. He had 6 sets of crops directly in the field in front of the house. There were another 2 sets at the left end of the farm, and another 3 at the bottom. There were seeds planted everywhere, and a lot less scarecrows than she had imagined. With this much seed, birds would certainly be all over the place right? Wouldn’t you need a lot of scarecrows to scare them off?

Soon, they went to the animals. They started easy, with chickens and ducks. Every day it was just placing feed down for them. Sabrina laughed as she spread seed around the coop. This was her favorite thing to do as a little girl. She placed a little extra in her hand and held it out, and before long she had a group of 3 chickens pecking at the seeds in her hand.

Next were the sheep. “They’re angry fellas,” Leo warned. The two entered the next barn, and sure enough, they were angry. And naked. Leo laughed, “Might be because I sheared them recently. I turned the heat up for them, but I think they liked their coats better.”

“How do we get in to feed them then?” Sabrina asked.

“Well.. This one I cheat with, when they’re mad at least. I just need to make sure the silos filled and it’s automatic feeding,” he smirked.

Finally on the agenda were the cows. They were still as gentle as she remembered them being all those years ago. She refilled their hay and gently petted one, named Luma. In return, Luma let out a soft “Moo,” that made Sabrina laugh. Leo demonstrated on how to milk a cow. Sabrina was instantly put off by it. It all just seemed weird to her. Didn’t they have machines for this kind of stuff?

“Animals are better than the plant part of all this,” she smiled, petting a different cow named Betsy.

“Until they bite you, sure. Plants don’t bite back,” Leo smiled.

Sabrina paused, thinking of a response. What was that one plant? It ate little flies and bugs that crawled into it. She snapped her fingers and her face lit up, “Venus fly traps!” she exclaimed.

Her response set the two of them into laughter and smiles.


	4. Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina runs some errands for her Grandfather, and along the way meets some of Pelican Town's residents.

Handing her a list, Leo sent Sabrina on her way. The next part of her day would be running errands and meeting the townsfolk. His day would be spent weeding the farm and chatting with the local carpenter, Robin, about a new Silo for the farm.

Sabrina entered the town square, shocked with how empty it was. She wasn’t used to this kind of quiet. In the city, everywhere she went there were dozens of people, and sometimes too much noise. Now it was filled with silence. She glanced towards the two buildings in front of her. One was the clinic, the other was the general store. It wasn’t hard to distinguish the two, as the clinic had a big blue plus sign on the front of it. She pushed open the door, a little bell ringing above her.

Inside the building was a waiting room with blue seats, various plants, and a white, spotless, countertop.  _ That must be the front desk, _ Sabrina thought.

“I’m coming!” a voice shouted from in front of her.

Sabrina made her way to the front desk and examined the room thoroughly. Definitely not what she was used to. Behind the desk lay a single computer. On the desk itself were some pens, paper, and brochures on different illnesses. No one waited in the waiting room. In the city, this place would be packed with people waiting hours to be seen. There would be multiple windows, one to check in, one to check out, one for other information. There were also doctors and nurses constantly walking about, calling patient’s names. This all seemed to weird.

A door opened behind the desk, and Sabrina turned back around to face the person. A taller man stepped out, wearing a green jacket and white button up shirt. He had brown hair, wore glasses, and had an almost comical looking curled mustache.

“Well, you’re a new face around here!” he smiled. “I’m Harvey, the local doctor.”

“I’m Sabrina,” she said shyly. She was never really good with introductions. Especially not with men. She got along perfectly fine with other females, but when it came to men… She struggled.

“Well Sabrina, nice to meet you! I didn’t notice any houses going up around here, where are you living?” he questioned.

“Oh, um..” she hesitated.  _ Was he asking too much? Or was this normal for around here? _ “I’m living with my Grandfather, Leonardo. He owns the farm a little down the way.”

“Ah, Leo. He’s a good man. He tends to push himself overboard a lot though,” Harvey sighed.

Sabrina chuckled, “That’s actually kinda why I’m here. He’s sending me on some errands.” She pulled out the list Pops had given her, “Um… He needs… Two energy tonics and a muscle remedy.” 

Harvey knelt down, grabbing the requested medicines from below the counter. “He really needs to stop pushing himself so much. He’s passed out far too many times for my liking.”

“Wait,” Sabrina replied, shocked. “Passed out?”

Appearing above the counter, Harvey nodded, “He wears himself out and just collapses. Luckily, someone always seems to be wanting to chat with him and finds him out there, so they give me a call.” The doctor smiled, “The people of Pelican Town are actually quite nice, Sabrina. Your Grandfather is a favorite among everyone.” he let out a hearty laugh. “Even George! That man doesn’t get along with people that easily.”

After paying for the medical supplies, and a bit more chatting, Sabrina was on her way to the next stop. The general store was right next to the clinic, which made things a little easier. However, a board caught Sabrina’s eye. She stared at it awhile, reading the papers stuck to it. It seemed like it was a help board, townsfolk asking for various items. Someone named Haley was asking for some fruit. Also on the board was a calendar. It marked everyone’s birthdays, as well as special holidays. Clint’s birthday had just passed, next was a man named Kent, followed by Lewis’s. She would try to keep a mental note.

She walked into the general store, and it was more lively than the clinic was. A green haired woman seemed to be looking through shelves, while chatting with another woman in pink. _ I guess it’s good the clinic is kinda empty, huh? _ Sabrina laughed to herself

“Hello!” a voice greeted her.

Glancing up towards the store’s only counter, a man stood looking at her. She smiled nervously. It was Pierre, the one who lost the Stardew Valley fair months before.

“Can I help you find anything?” he asked.

Sabrina walked up to the counter, “Actually.. I’m running errands for Pops- er, Leo.”

Pierre nodded, “I remember you. The girl who surprised Leo at the fair! Thought for sure he was going to fall over then and there,” he ended with a laugh. “Sabby-rina, right?”

She nodded, “Sabrina, actually. It’s just one of his many nicknames for me.”

“Well Sabrina, I’m Pierre! And this is the general store. What does Old Man Leo need this time?”

After quickly gathering the requested items, mostly cooking related, Sabrina got to meet the other store patrons. The green haired woman, rummaging through the shelves, was named Caroline. She was actually Pierre’s wife. They had a daughter, Abigail. Her defining feature was her purple hair, although now she was nowhere to be found. Jodi introduce herself next. She was a stay at home mom with 2 sons, Samuel and Vincent. Her husband was away fighting the war. She seemed sad, and Sabrina couldn’t blame her.

Last on her list was to stop by the carpenter’s shop up north. On the way lay a large building with a clock on it. She decided to stop by and see what was in it. Entering the door, Sabrina was surprised to see two young kids playing in the building. A young red haired woman was watching them.

“Hi,” Sabraina spoke.

The redhead looked away from the children and studied Sabrina. “Hi,” she simply replied.

“Um..” Sabrina shifted her weight nervously, “I’m Sabrina. I just moved in with my Grandfather, Leo, yesterday.”

The two children had stopped playing and found themselves by the redhead. She looked too young to be a mother, maybe she was a babysitter? One of the children was a boy, with spiky hair. The other was a girl in a purple dress.

“I’m Vincent!” the boy exclaimed, his eyes bright.

Sabrina and the redhead both smiled, “I’m Penny,” she finally spoke. “And this is Jas. I guess I’m a teacher for them, since we don’t have a school here. Vincent is Jodi’s son, and Jas is Marnie’s. Have you met either of them yet?”

“I’ve met Jodi, she seems really nice.”

“Oh she is!”

The two women chatted and the children began to play again. Eventually, Sabrina learned that this was the community center. It had been a collaborative effort between Leo, Clint, the blacksmith, Robin, the carpenter, and Lewis, to get it back up and running. Of course, the rest of the town helped out however they could.

Penny and Sabrina then parted ways, with Penny giving some basic directions on how to get to the carpenter’s shop.

Upon entering the shop, Sabrina was greeted with a loud, bellowing, “Hello Sabby-Rina!” from none other than Pops himself.

She smiled, “Hi Pops, I got your stuff.”

“That’s my girl,” he smiled back. He gestured to the woman standing next to him, another red head. “This is Robin. You can come to her with all your carpentry needs. I swear Sabby-Rina, this woman is magical!”

Robin smiled and rolled her eyes, “Leo, I’ve told you a million times, it’s just practice.” Her face turned to Sabrina with a smile, “I’ve heard a lot of things about you Sabrina! All good, don’t worry.”

“Jodi and Caroline said a lot of good things about you too, Robin,” she smiled.

“Oh those two. Stay away from them, unless you want to be in the gossip crew,” she smirked, “can’t say I follow my own advice though.”

Leo and Sabrina both let out laughs, followed by Robin herself laughing.

Soon, the door leading downstairs had opened. Out came a young man with long, dark hair, and a dark blue hoodie. If Sabrina had to put him into any stereotyped category, it would be the edgy-emo categories. 

“Sebby!” Robin exclaimed.

The man looked over at the group. His eyes were piercing, and it was obvious he wanted nothing to do with any of them. He sighed, “Yeah, mom?”

“You know Leo right? This is his Granddaughter Sabrina!” Robin gleamed.

He gave Sabrina a once over, “Sebastian,” he said almost emotionless. He continued to try to get out of the front door.

“Oh! Are you going to Sam’s?” Robin asked, still gleaming.

“Please don’t make me bring her,” Sebastian turned to his mother with pleading eyes.

Sabrina’s face flushed, “No, no! It’s okay! I don’t have to go,” she insisted.

Robin sighed, and Leo placed a hand on her back, letting out a small laugh. Sebastian went on his way, and soon, so did Leo and Sabrina. They went through a small wooded area behind the house. The one Sabrina heard branches snapping all night in.

“So how was it?” Leo asked

Sabrina paused. She had met a lot of people today, and they all seemed pretty nice. Harvey, Pierre and his wife, Carol?, Jodi, Penny, Jas, Vincent, Robin and… Sebastian. What was his deal?

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the possibly terrible formatting and writing! This is my first fic on here, so I'm still learning the site itself! It's also my first fic in years so my writing isn't all that great, oops. But I hope you enjoyed the prologue! I have a few chapters written out already, so I'll be posting those soon!


End file.
